London's Love and Scandal
by kyliesmolko
Summary: Modern AU set in London. Arthur is still the prince and Merlin is his trusted body guard. M/M slash eventually in chapters to come.


**Hi so this is my first Merlin (and Merthur) story. Actually it's the first story I've written on this account and the first I've written in a very long time. **

**Summary: Basically, it's modern day London, except Uther is the king and Arthur is the prince and Merlin is Prince Arthur's bodyguard, not that he's any good at his job. **

**I do NOT own Merlin.**

**I would appreciate reviews telling me if I should continue with this idea or to go ahead and shoot it down now...? Thanks! xx Enjoy the first boring chapter.**

* * *

Merlin stood, looking out past the large golden statue that stood before Buckingham Palace, and out past the gates lined with guards, and if he stared long enough, he could see the tip of the large statue in Trafalgar Square, and past that, the lights from Regent Street. He would never tire of this view.

"What on earth has got you so interested out there, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin turned sharply to meet the piercing blue eyes that stared intently at him. He simply shrugged. "Sorry. I just can't get over the view from this room. Honestly, I don't understand how you don't spend all of your time staring out of this window."

"Well I'm sorry that I've got more important things to do than stare out at tourists all day." Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped up to the window next to Merlin. Immediately, cameras started flashing and screams of joy erupted from the usually large crowd of people that stood outside the gate. Arthur raised his hand ever so slightly and waved. He could have sworn he saw one of the females faint.

Merlin sighed and pulled himself and Prince Arthur away from the window. "What business have you got to attend to today?" Merlin asked, glancing up at those big blue eyes before walking across the room and sitting down in a chair that smelled faintly of old women. He wrinkled his nose.

"My father and I are supposed to attend something in Edinburgh tomorrow so I need to pack up some things today, but I suppose that's your job, _Mer_lin. Other than that, I've got nothing," Arthur said as he sat down on the couch not too far from Merlin. "I'll need to go back home for that though so I'm assuming you'll accompany me after lunch?" Arthur finally met Merlin's eyes and smiled.

Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You treat me as though I'm your servant and not your personal bodyguard. But yes, I'll accompany you, unless you want to have Lance do it." He sighed and stood, hoping somewhere that Arthur would deny it. Merlin shoved his hands in his suit pockets as he glanced towards the doorway.

Arthur chuckled and stood as well. "Don't be such an _idiot_, _Mer_lin, of course I want you to accompany me." He walked out in front of him as Merlin shut the door.

As much as Arthur didn't want to admit it, he wanted more than anything for Merlin to accompany him everywhere. After the last year and a half of Merlin serving as Arthur's personal body guard, Arthur had quite taken to him, and before he knew it, he was closer to Merlin than his own father. But Arthur knew damn well that Merlin had a life of his own, though Merlin always refused to discuss it with him. It always made him curious but he would always shoot him down anytime Arthur asked any kind of personal questions. It made him feel as though his best friend didn't want him to know anything about him, as though he wasn't important enough to know such things. He was the damned prince, he felt entitled to such knowledge, though.

Merlin broke the silence Arthur was unaware was even prominent. "I'm assuming you're going to ask me to accompany you tomorrow as well?" He took each step one at a time slowly as he glanced over at Arthur. Arthur could clearly read the look on Merlin's face that screamed, 'please don't say yes.'

Arthur looked at him questioningly and stopped mid-step. "I was considering it," he stated. He could see Merlin's face drop slightly but regain composure. "Why?"

Merlin stopped as well and sighed. "I was going to ask for the day off, if you were going to be travelling. I sort of made plans." Merlin bit his lip. He knew if Arthur told him to suck it up and get over it, he'd have to accompany him, and depending on Arthur's mood, he might very well say that.

In his luck, Arthur was feeling generous. "If you tell me why you want the day off, I'll consider it heavily," he said, smirking. He started down the steps again until he reached the base and headed towards the dining hall.

Merlin followed close behind. "You know I don't like to talk about my life outside of work." He walked up to one of the women in the kitchen and asked them to prepare lunch for him and Arthur quickly before returning to Arthur's side and taking a seat at one of the tables.

Arthur smiled his usual smile. "I'm aware. Come on, you've known me and been at my service for over a year, you could at least tell me what you like to do in your spare time, _Mer_lin. Just tell me what you've got planned for tomorrow and I'll give you the day off and pick up Lance."

_Prat,_ Merlin thought. He looked sternly at Arthur for a few seconds before opening his mouth and taking a deep breath. "I seem to have a date tomorrow." A small pink blush spread out over his high cheekbones.

Arthur thought he could see a twitch of a smile in Merlin's lip. He chuckled. "Oh yeah? Who's the lucky lady and where are you taking her?"

Merlin suddenly became stiff and – oh thank god, the woman had come with some sandwiches. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed one before Arthur could question his silence, chewing quickly so as to not answer the question because of the constant food in his mouth.

Arthur looked at him puzzlingly. "Hungry, mate?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mmmph-hmmmph."

Merlin seemed to be guzzling down sandwiches faster than Arthur could register. Arthur leaned forward and picked one of them slowly, afraid Merlin might bite his hand off or something. "Tell me who the lucky lady is, _Mer_lin."

Merlin sighed and finished the sandwich he was on. He leaned back against his chair and watched as Arthur took a slow bite out of his. Merlin's heart began to race and he suddenly felt that he couldn't let Arthur know.

"I'm waiting," Arthur stated impatiently.

Merlin sucked in a quick breath. "His name is Gwaine and I'm taking him out to lunch at pub across from the Tower."

Arthur almost choked on his bite of food. He coughed quickly, alerting one of the other guards on staff in the main room to come in quickly, but Arthur waved him off. He stared at Merlin, confused. "Excuse me?"

* * *

**Okay so yeah short and to the point. Review? x**


End file.
